DMX-18 Triple Shifter! Dragsolution Allstars
! オールスターズ |Translation = DMX-18 Triple Shifter! Dragsolution Allstars |Gallery = DMX-18 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/rule/qa/dmx18/index.html |Release = October 18, 2014 |Next = DMX-19 Super Rare 100% Pack |Previous = DMX-17 Dragon Souls Festival |Block = Dragon Saga }} Triple Shifter! Dragsolution Allstars is the 18th DMX set in the OCG. Details *This set features 50 cards, including; **1 Victory Rare **21 No Rarity **12 Rares **8 Uncommons **8 Commons *This set focuses on 10 Draghearts with a weapon, fortress and creature side. These are known as 3D Dragsolution. **Each pack contains 5 cards with each pack being specifically focused on that dragheart. They each feature a Draguner creature, as well as 3 other support cards. **The second to bottom card in a pack is always the 3D dragsolution card while the bottommost card is always the unique card of the pack. *The Batorai Bushin Set has a 50% chance of appearing in a box, and each box will feature 1 to 2 out of 3 of the Leo the World, Hellsekai or Verokiboaros sets. *Only the Dragheart Creature side of a 3D Dragsolution card has a foil printing regardless of card rarity due to technical limitations. *All Dragsolution requirements except Migawari, Nightmare Manji's are not forced, so they can be used according to different situations. *Hellsekai, Great Massacre, Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe and Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga are featured on this set's packaging artwork. Contents Katta's ultra passionate Deluxe Dragon Spam pack *1a/50 Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword *1b/50 Batorai Keep, Blazing Castle *1c/50 Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe *2/50 Glenmalt "Explosion", Dragon Edge *3/50 Kaiser "Zanki", Extreme Musha *4/50 Bolshack Superhero *5/50 Moel, Love Sniper The pack centers around the Fire civilization's Humans and Dragons. Its center is Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword. Glenmalt "Explosion", Dragon Edge can bring out its second form, Batorai Keep, Blazing Castle directly. Since it is not hard to spam Dragons, Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe can easily be Dragsolutioned, thus making it a versatile card. Bolshack Superhero has been reprinted to offer more firepower while Moel, Love Sniper was reprinted in order to counter the meta of Glenmalt, Dragon Edge. Since it is a Victory pack, its chances of appearing are the lowest. Lucifer's shield countdown pack *6a/50 Javeleon, Beast Lance *6b/50 Leosaiyu, Beast Cathedral *6c/50 Leo the World, Zenith Heavenly Saint *7/50 Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *8/50 Everrose, Dragon Edge *9/50 DNA Spark *10/50 Glory Snow The Light civilization's main strategy involves shields and defense, so Javeleon, Beast Lance's shield return effect is unusual. Everrose, Dragon Edge is the cheapest way to bring out Javeleon. Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental can help one toy with their shields and set shield triggers such as DNA Spark. It is the first time Glory Snow had been reprinted and its mana acceleration effect is welcomed in a civilization lacking in this category. Kojiro's creature removal hell pack *11a/50 Hellfuezu, Purgatory Blade *11b/50 Hell Crime, Purgatory Palace *11c/50 Hellsekai, Great Massacre *12/50 Basoabisu, Abyss Demon Dragon *13/50 Varz Romanov, Dark Lord of Demons *14/50 Uroborof, Dragon Edge *15/50 Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation Hellsekai, Great Massacre features the main focus of the Darkness civilization which is removal. Hellfuezu, Purgatory Blade can be Dragsolutioned fairly easily, especially through a combo of Death Gate, Gate of Hell and Uroborof, Dragon Edge. Basoabisu, Abyss Demon Dragon is reminiscent of Olgaiza, Dark Demon of the Evil Fortress, but having an even stronger effect. Even though Varz Romanov, Dark Lord of Demons had been reprinted as a WINNER Card, it appears in this pack too in order to help beginners strengthen their sources. Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation's reprint was also welcomed as it is useful for a Dragon Saga environment. Gyou's 5 civilization summon-from-mana pack *16a/50 Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk *16b/50 Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins *16c/50 Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga *17/50 Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge *18/50 Rumbling Terahorn *19/50 Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie *20/50 Benijishi Spider Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga focuses on bringing out Nature creatures from the mana zone, but with the help of Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge creatures from other civilizations can be brought out from the mana zone as well. Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie and Benijishi Spider are flexible ways of mana acceleration while Rumbling Terahorn's reprint is a means to strengthen decks with Glenmalt, Dragon Edge. Helen's gathering! All for the black sun! pack *21a/50 Ravuerite, Sun Spear *21b/50 Blanc Noir, White Nights Church *21c/50 Soleil Noir, Solar Eclipse Dragon Elemental *22/50 Sasupega, Relief Wings *23/50 Diamond Sword *24/50 Kigunashion, Pure White Wings *25/50 Aries, Dragon Edge The Light civilization's new focus appears to be bringing out small creatures from the hand into the battle zone. Soleil Noir, Solar Eclipse Dragon Elemental seems built around this concept and its effect has synergy with Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian. As such, Sasupega, Relief Wings was made as an alternative Mist Rias specifically for this strategy. Kigunashion, Pure White Wings appears before Dragon Saga and is of utmost importance for Dragon Saga light civilization decks and was finally reprinted here. Diamond Sword was also reprinted to enforce the beatdown element of such decks while Aries, Dragon Edge is printed for the third time since DMR-13 and DMX-17. Tactician Komei's Great Battle! Use of opponent strategy pack *26a/50 Fanbai, Dragon Flower Fan *26b/50 Tonnanshape, Dragon Pulse Sky Ship *26c/50 Daisushidora, Nitrous Sky Ship *27/50 Tonpuu, Dragon Edge *28/50 Scramble Typhoon *29/50 Siren Concerto *30/50 Franz the 1st, the Ice Fang Daisushidora, Nitrous Sky Ship features a tricky part of the Water civilization, as it casts spells from the opponent's graveyard. Out of all the cards from this pack, only Siren Concerto is of interest, as compared to the others it has never been reprinted before since DM-10. Benchan's Liquid People corps drawing spree pack *31a/50 Dragment Launcher, Three-Dimensional Weapon *31b/50 Eucleidesu, Dragment Fighter *31c/50 Ad Euclid, Dragment Symbol *32/50 Thunderbolt, Aqua Militant *33/50 Crystal Spinslicer *34/50 Aqua Super Emeral *35/50 Gambalander, Dragon Edge The pack is centered around Liquid People and draw. Since the Dragheart is low costing, these cards can be adapted to DMD-17. Thunderbolt, Aqua Militant is reminiscent of Aqua Genius, Cyber Admiral's madness. Crystal Spinslicer has also been reprinted to enforce the beatdown element. Aqua Super Emeral's reprint is also welcome due to its synergy with Ragnarok, the Clock. Hattori's nin'nin substitution! Art of the cicada pack *36a/50 Migawari, Nightmare Manji *36b/50 Karakurigaeshi, Ninja Mansion *36c/50 Utsusemihenge, Blame Demon Dragon *37/50 Shibakage Hitoshi *38/50 Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian *39/50 Dokuroskull, Dragon Edge *40/50 Doll Finn, Burial Guardian Utsusemihenge, Blame Demon Dragon has great synergy with the graveyard supply of the Darkness civilization. Besides of bringing out cheap Draguners and Draghearts, this pack focuses on filling one's graveyard to strengthen Utsusemihenge, Blame Demon Dragon. Due to Migawari, Nightmare Manji's flexibility, it would be recommended mixing this pack with the above-mentioned Kojiro pack. Dobin Sensei's Sharp and Shiny pack *41a/50 Meriken Hulk, Blooded Nail *41b/50 Bulk Arena, Passionate Duel Castle *41c/50 Valkyrie Mega Macho, Passionate Dragon *42/50 Onichakkari, Explosive Zou *43/50 Linkwood, Explosive Yamabushi *44/50 Storas Ira, Dragon Edge *45/50 Masato, the Marauding Captain This pack focuses on Fire's civilizations smaller Draghearts and Humans. Here it abuses power-based removal even more through Meriken Hulk, Blooded Nail until it reaches its final form Valkyrie Mega Macho, Passionate Dragon. Out of all other cards, only Linkwood, Explosive Yamabushi is of some importance due to its flexibility in a Human deck. Sasori's unreasonably sexy Mana pack *46a/50 Jurapil, Egg Hammer *46b/50 Le=Piraju, Birth Mystery *46c/50 Juran Kuruga, Growthkind *47/50 Dokugeta, Toxic Acid Trap Jaw *48/50 Codename Thirteen *49/50 Sasoris, Dragon Edge *50/50 Shirauo Giant Juran Kuruga, Growthkind is the trump card of this Nature civilization focused pack due to its mana acceleration capabilities. Sasoris, Dragon Edge can put Le=Piraju, Birth Mystery directly into the battle zone, easing its Dragsolution. Due to its flexibility, this pack can be mixed with the aforementioned Gyou pack. Dokugeta, Toxic Acid Trap Jaw is also of importance due to its Dragheart Fortress and Cross Gear removal as well as its madness effects. While Codename Thirteen is the cause of the Dragon Saga world in the background story, its existence has never been mentioned on its card in this expansion. It is just one of the finishers that were intended to be sent via this pack. Gallery Trivia *The Takara Tomy Official site states that all 3D Dragsolution cards aside of Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe has no foil. This is not true as all 3D Dragsolution cards have foil. **Batorai Bushin's Weapon and Fortress side description in there states that they have foil, however. This again is not true. **In fact, if one side of a two-sided card has no foil, then all sides will be considered having foil on the official site. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Reprint Set Category:Fixed Content Packs